Forensic watermarking for the identification of specific versions of video content is known in the art. A forensic watermark, also called a digital watermark, is a sequence of characters or code embedded in a document, image, video or computer program to uniquely identify its originator and/or authorized user. Forensic watermarks are typically embedded in video content by employing an algorithm to manipulate a number of pixels in one or more video frames in such a manner that the forensic watermark does not materially affect that viewing experience; typically a viewer is incapable of discerning the existence of the forensic watermark while viewing the video content. A complementary algorithm may be used to extract the forensic watermark from the video content item. In such manner, forensic watermarks may be used to determine a source for illegally distributed video content.